


【KOF】【京庵】《八神老师的补习课程》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 17年六月份高考过后写的草薙参加高考的同人。





	【KOF】【京庵】《八神老师的补习课程》

草薙京，今年20岁，还在上高三。想当年他还是一名高一生，因为参加拳皇比赛人气大涨，为学校带来巨大的收益，被校长破格提到了高三。

“他怎么不好事做到底，直接让我毕业得了？”

有一天闲着无聊和八神谈起这件事时，他如此抱怨了一句。八神抬起头，将视线从手中的乐谱移开，透过眼镜镜片看着坐在对面恬不知耻说出这种话的无业游民。

“哼！你倒想得美。能给你升高三已经算不错了，不然你现在还在高一待着。”

说完这话，八神又低下头继续写他的乐谱，草薙却托着腮凑过来，笑眯眯地说道：“你戴上眼镜的样子，倒挺像个老师嘛。”

“怎么？你想让我辅导你功课？”

“开什么玩笑！我怎么可能让你辅导功课？”还得依赖自己的宿敌辅导，这可是天大的耻辱，草薙当然一百个不愿意。“再说了，你能辅导得了我吗？”

“我好歹是毕了业有工作的社会人士。”

八神面无表情地说出这段话，重音放在了“毕业”和“社会人士”这两个地方。好气，真的好气。草薙听出八神这是在暗讽他是个没有社会阅历的小屁孩，就很想冲上去将八神好好操一顿……不对，是揍一顿。一向调戏他人游刃有余的小少爷，却在涉及学业的问题上被压得死死的。

“我说，我好歹每年打比赛能拿不少奖金呢！”

“你那不叫工作。”

“你在酒吧卖唱就是正经工作了？”

“卖唱而已，又不是卖身。再说，被你操我还得倒贴钱。”

“你喜欢吃肉，我请你吃肉棒不好么？”

草薙一言不合，就拦腰抱起八神将其丢在了床上。他解开裤腰带，粗暴地将男根塞进了八神的后穴里，没过几分钟便喘着粗气，草草地射了。他下了床，站在床尾穿好裤子。八神翻了个身躺在床上点起一支烟，望着他边抽烟边说：“我倒是可以给你小子免费辅导课程，需不需要是你的事。不过我要先说明一点，这是我们最后一次这样做，以后你要是想干我，得拿考试成绩来说话。考多少分，就在我体内抽插多少次。一百分就是一百次，零分就免谈。你自己看着办吧！”

说完，八神慵懒地吐了一口烟圈。自己看着办？切！以为是在威胁三岁小孩吗？草薙不以为意地笑了笑，栓好皮带走出了卧室。

一个礼拜后的学校数学考试，草薙拿着三十六分的卷子回来了。他想起之前八神说过的话。也许那家伙早就忘了这码事吧？抱着试探一下的想法，吃过晚饭歇下来之后，八神趴在书房的桌子前看书，草薙嬉皮笑脸地走过去，轻轻唤道：“庵庵？”

突然叫得这么恶心，一定没什么好事。八神皱了皱眉头，头也不抬便问：“你今天考了几分？”

“啊？”

草薙想装傻蒙混过去，可是八神不吃这套。只听“啪”的一声，八神狠狠合上了书，抬头看着草薙凶道：“我之前跟你说的话你没忘吧？要干好事先把分数拿出来，考多少分抽插多少次。”

“啊，是，我这就拿给你看。”

草薙转身往卧室走，边走边在心里大呼不妙。他没想到八神居然记得清清楚楚，无法骗过去。拉开丢在床上的书包，翻出试卷，看到那赤红的两个大字，草薙感到一阵眩目……36分，也就是只能抽插36下，这哪够啊？他拿起卷子，硬着头皮回到书房。八神活像个铁面无私的班主任，抱着胸板着个脸，等待犯错误的孩子乖乖上来认罚。草薙递出自己的卷子，在被八神拿走的那一刻，他不停在心中指望等会儿能将八神操得神志不清忘记数数。

“嗯……三十六分，就是三十六次，你觉得够吗？”

“诶……这个嘛……”

“没什么问题的话就来吧。三十六次，我会数清楚的，别想着蒙混过关。”

说完他放下卷子站起身，直接解开裤腰带褪下了长裤与内裤，露出光溜溜的屁股，将前身趴在了书桌上。难得八神这么主动，草薙原本应该十分兴奋，然而八神冷淡的语调，让他的鸡巴都失去了站起来的热情。在想与不想的矛盾中挣扎了半天，最终草薙还是被性欲打败。他掏出有些疲软的阳具，捅进了八神紧致的后庭中。一被那种紧致感包围，他瞬间便兴奋起来，赶紧摆动起腰肢抽插。然而只来回了一下，就从八神的口中听到了清晰无比的报数。

“一、二、三、四……”

“你特么能不能别报出来？用心数好吗？很扫兴啊！”

草薙感觉下面又软了下来，八神却冷漠地转过头望着他，反问道：“你就不怕我多数吗？”

“我自己也会数的好吗？所以别报出来了！”

“那行。”

八神终于闭上了嘴。世界一安静下来，草薙便能将注意力集中在下体上。他只觉得自己越来越兴奋，哪有心思数自己到底抽了几下？正当他插到兴头上时，八神的手冷不丁伸过来握住了他的根部，以一种不容置喙的口吻，命令道：“拔出来，已经三十六下了。”

“咦咦？可是我还没过瘾呢！”

“那你多考点分数啊。”

八神容不得他废话，直接狠狠捏了把他的蛋。他吃了痛，想逃都来不及，哪还会留恋八神温暖的体内，连忙鬼哭狼嚎地拔出分身，飞也似的奔回卧室，趁热撸了一发。结果这晚，自己是久违地在五指山下爆发。

那晚他失眠了。说真的，他还没在八神手下败得这么惨，今天是头一遭。这是八神的阴谋！八神的目的，是逼他不得不接受补习。

“我才不会上你的当！这种拙劣的小把戏！”

草薙嘟哝了一句，在床上翻了个身。然而静静回忆起刚才那不快的做爱，他心里的小恶魔就开始叫着说“可是我想尽情地插他后穴”。两种声音交替着骚扰他，终于在第二天早上，他顶着黑眼圈屈服在八神的脚下。

“我愿意，我愿意让你辅导我功课，我想要毕业。我管你叫老师，行么？”

“你以前不都是无所谓吗？怎么现在突然想要毕业？”

“因为我想要干我的老师呀！”

草薙眨了眨眼。即使在求人的时候，他还是这么油嘴滑舌。八神却并不在意这种小事，反正他的目的已经达到。永远都是老师压制学生，不是吗？他回过身，从书柜里抱出一套卷子塞到草薙怀里，说：“这些是数学卷子。你理科太弱，所以我要着重辅导你理科。这些数学卷子，限你一星期刷完，下周给你补物理。”

然后八神翻开课本，先将书中所讲的要点让草薙记牢。等这些搞定，他便按着草薙的脑袋让其刷题目。

“别想着偷懒，这对你有好处，你应该明白。”

言下之意就是考得了高分才能干得尽兴。草薙有苦说不出，只能硬扛。看着他狼狈不堪的模样，八神不由得愉快地放声大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！草薙京！你也有今天啊！”

“闭嘴！等到我变成学霸的那天你就等着被插烂吧！”

“我很期待哟！”

八神不认为他会变成学霸。那种不以为意的态度，让草薙十分恼火。一个念头在他脑中慢慢成型。很好啊，让你现在得意，咱们走着瞧！

这样的辅导持续了几个月，草薙的数学成绩也从三十几分升到了勉强及格。在一个插了八神六十几下的夜晚，完事后草薙提起裤子突然说道：“我决定了！我要高考！”

“哈？”

八神原本只是以高中毕业为目的对草薙进行补习。听草薙这么一说，惊讶得差点从床上滚下来。他以一种打量珍稀动物的目光看着草薙，说道：“夸海口别太早。毕业都毕业不了还想着考大学……”

“我是认真的哦！”草薙握拳比了个加油的姿势，让八神不得不怀疑他是不是矢吹真吾上身。“我以前只不过是没认真，一旦我认真起来的话……嘿嘿！到时候你可别受不了。”

八神脸色一沉。这家伙原来在想着一次性多考点分，好一次爽过瘾。他不由得冷笑三声，道：“到时候我会好好数清楚的。”

“只怕你到时连数数都不会了！”

自打草薙说出要高考之后，八神变本加厉地找卷子给他做。八神也不知道这样辅导究竟能不能提高草薙的成绩，但是他知道用分数来换抽插次数是个有效的办法。

白驹过隙，时光荏苒，眨眼间便到了高考的日子。当草薙考完最后一门走出考场时，他看到八神竟开车过来接他。他兴高采烈地拉开车门，滑进了副驾驶位置上。屁股刚一坐稳，便收到一个白眼。

“我知道你想干什么。”八神一边发动车子，一边冷冷地说，“别尽想着干好事。考完不算，得等分数出来拿着分数来找我。”

“可是我已经等不及了嘛！”

八神皱起眉头，一脸嫌弃地推开了草薙凑过来的嘴。

“自己撸去！”

别的老师惩罚学生，要么是拿戒尺打手心，要么是罚站，这些草薙都不怕，他最怕八神老师的惩罚——不给操。高考完无所事事的草薙，无处赚分数，又没有事可干，只能每天跑去便利店和音像店，搜寻黄色出版物，夜夜躲在被窝里聊以自慰，过上了单身狗的日子。

等待是漫长的，草薙甚至觉得这十几天宛如一年。好不容易盼到公布分数的那天，一早吃完饭他便打开电脑，直接登录网站输入自己的准考证编码。当结果在屏幕上跳出的时候，他一跃从椅子里跳了起来。

“我考了652分！我考了652分！啊啊啊啊啊啊！就是六百五十二次！”

八神正坐在客厅的摇椅上听歌，草薙的叫喊声穿过耳机里的音乐，刺得他耳膜发疼。他生气地摘下耳机站起身，准备冲向房间将那小子好好收拾一顿，草薙却自己飞了出来，扑向他的身体。

“啊啊啊啊我考了652分！成绩出来了，这样可以开始了吧？”

“652分能被哪所大学录取？”

“管它呢！随便什么都行，反正……”草薙刚想说“反正能操就行”，忽然间他想起什么，话锋一转，拉着八神的手说：“难得我能脱离高中，我们应该好好庆祝一下！不如开车去购物中心玩玩吧？还可以去看场电影！”

“哼，你也不想想你能有今天，谁的功劳最大？”

八神嘴上虽然依旧不饶人，语气却和缓了不少。草薙不要脸地搂住他的腰，摸着他的大腿说：“是是是！是八神老师。所以等会儿我会好好疼爱你的，不用着急哟……”

八神给了草薙一个暴栗，挣脱了草薙的怀抱转身便去换衣服。不管草薙再怎么色眯眯，他早已在心里应允了要带草薙出去玩。不过直到启动汽车离开住所的时候，他也没察觉出草薙此举的真正目的。

看完电影吃过中饭，八神又带着草薙逛服装店为其买了一件衣服，当然没少他自己的。下午时分，两人各自拎着自己的购物袋走向停车场。找到八神那辆黑色的丰田之后，在八神拉开车门的瞬间，草薙迅速从背后将他抱住，一把丢到了后座上。

“你想干什么！居然要在这里做吗？”

“我们还没试过车震呢！”草薙笑嘻嘻地爬到八神身上说，“难得尝试一下新鲜的玩法，不是挺好的？我已经等不及要你了。”

说完，他搂住八神的脖子，将对方的唇按在自己的嘴上。湿滑的交融，让他下体马上硬了起来。他拉开裤链掏出那玩意，直挺挺地对八神说：“脱掉裤子趴下。”

“六百五十二下。”

“我知道，你数着吧。”

八神依言解开裤子，趴在了后排座位上。草薙没有立马进去，而是先问道：“前戏进去搅动计不计数？”

“不算。”

“那好。”

草薙说完这话，过了没几秒钟，八神便感到后庭里被塞入什么冰凉的东西。那物件小小的，细细的，虽然塞不满后庭，但草薙将其在他体内肆意转动，刺激着肉褶上的每一处神经，让他不由得收紧内壁。他好奇那是什么玩意，便回过头，看到草薙竟然握着一支钢笔。他立马认出了那支笔。

“那是我送你的钢笔！你居然……”

“用你送我的东西插你，感觉怎么样？”

“变态！别把笔帽掉进去就行了。”

“原来你在担心这个呀。”

草薙轻笑了一声。八神感觉钢笔从他的体内拔出，然后又换了个头进去。冰凉的触感再次袭来，紧张得他差点有排泄的冲动。

“混蛋！你这是把笔帽的那端插进来了吗？！”

“对啊。刚才本来不想这么做，是你提醒了我。”

“我警告你要是掉进去的话，你必须把它拿出来。如果到了不得不去医院的地步，回头我一定会扯断你小子的屌！”

这种威胁草薙已经听过无数次，每次八神都无法拿他怎样，所以他只是笑笑，并未理睬。他默默从上衣口袋里掏出一支2B铅笔，用未削的那头没入八神的后庭，接着便是一支中性笔。

“你这是搞什么鬼！不要把文具随便乱塞！”

“我还有圆规呢，要不要在你体内画个圈？”

“开什么玩笑！那种尖锐的东西，你要是敢放进来从今往后都别想碰我！……啊！你又放什么进来？”

八神的话还没说完，就感到草薙又塞进了一样东西。这样东西比钢笔铅笔中性笔都要粗上好几圈。如此一塞入，他的后庭就被撑得彻底张开了。他再次回头去看，发现是根橙色的记号笔。然而他刚看清楚，一副眼镜就突如其来被架在鼻梁上。是草薙拿来了他的眼镜，让他戴上去更像个老师的样子。做完这件事后，草薙一把握住这四只笔，将他们快速地在八神的体内进进出出。

“这些是我这几个月补习时最常用的四根笔，我要用它们来好好感谢八神老师，感谢八神老师对我孜孜不倦的教诲。没有八神老师的话，我可能一辈子都毕业不了。八神老师你说是不是？”

“你个恶魔，这种事……这时候说这种事……”

八神的语调已经开始发抖。看着他咬紧牙关涨红了双颊的样子，草薙终于忍不出。他抽出四根笔，用自己的男根顶替了上去，填满了八神的身体。八神一边在心里计数，一边问道：“你确定要在这里做吗？这里经过的车辆很多，会被发现。”

“不会，这里经过的车辆要么是寻找停车位，要么是出去的，没人会在意停了车子的地方。”

“可是我们边上有空位啊……”

“你专心计数就行。别数岔了被我占便宜哦！”

八神咬住了下唇不吭声了。这时恰好有一辆车开过，他瞬间紧张起来，然而草薙依旧大幅度摆动着腰肢，完全不怕被看见。所幸那辆车只是经过，并未在附近逗留。等到车子消失在视野里，八神偷偷松了口气，草薙却趴下来在他耳边低语道：“刚才车子经过的时候，你的身体很紧哦。是兴奋了吗？”

“怎么可能会兴奋……”

八神皱着眉头斜眼看着靠在自己肩上的那颗黑发的脑袋。低沉的嗓音，色气的话语，呼出的热气又撩拨着他的肌肤，他不禁感到下体一热，耳朵也连着脸颊开始发烫。

“被看到的话也是你，我反正趴着……”

“是吗？那这样如何？”

草薙抱住他的腰翻了个身，一屁股坐在后座上，他也顺势坐在了草薙的大腿上。他壮实的身板遮住了草薙的全部身影，如果从车外往这里看，还真的只能看到他而瞧不见草薙。草薙坏笑着抬起胯部，不停地将肉棒往深处挺进。这个姿势能让龟头准确无误顶到前列腺，八神咬紧牙关，双手也不由得揪住了前排的椅背。这个姿势真的好厉害！再这样下去就快不行了！八神羞于喊出口，只能在心里暗暗惊叹。

“啊，这里是B区，C区还在前面。”

突然，八神听到车外不远处传来女人的说话声。他循着声音望去，发现是三个人往这里走来，似乎在寻找自己的车子。他心中一惊，慌忙偏过身子躲在前排椅背的阴影里。

“怎么，你很害怕吗？”

草薙不依不饶，将八神顶到了车门上，乘胜追击。他的双手伸进了八神的衣服里，拽住了那两颗乳头，用两指细细揉搓。八神闭上眼睛紧锁眉头，一副快要哭出来的表情。为什么要这样？难道京想故意被人发现吗？他现在特别想叫声，但耻辱感让他不得不死命憋着。好不容易等那三个人走远，他终于坚持不出，松开牙齿叫了出来。

“啊！不要！不要……不要这么激烈！我要不行了！”

“嗯？现在抽插多少下了？八神老师。”

“三百出头还是快四百……”

“不好好计数可是不行的哦，这样也叫老师吗？作为惩罚，从现在开始老师你要重新数。一、二、三、四……”

“不要重新数！不要重新数！啊啊啊！我要去了，去了！”

八神伸过胳膊，一把拽住草薙的短发，仰着头一边大声叫唤，一边奋力索取着空气。草薙微微张开嘴，轻轻啃啮着他的脖颈。恰到好处的刺激，如隔靴搔痒，让人更加欲罢不能。八神主动摆动着自己的下半身，让草薙的肉棒在他的两股之间来来回回。

“去了去了去了！要去了！”

伴随着一声亢奋的娇喘，八神的后穴开始剧烈收缩，前面也同时在空气中爆发出来。草薙的下体被紧紧地绞住，终于也把持不住，低吼了一声往前猛烈一撞，八神瘫软的身子被顶得紧紧贴在车门上。浓厚的精液，瞬间在他体内肆意游走。

草薙拔出还未疲软下来的男根，松开抱着八神的手，八神立即瘫倒在车椅上。从八神的两股之间，缓缓流出了乳白色的液体。他伸出手指抠着八神的后穴，笑着问道：“八神老师，你满足了吗？”

“……”

镜片底下，八神的目光涣散，没有回音，他便用近乎自言自语的分贝，喃喃道：“但是只有这点学费还不够啊……看来有必要回家再补交一次呢……”


End file.
